Winter Forecast
by I'll Expecto Your Patronads
Summary: Watched Winter Forecast and the last scene was cute and made my shipping heart asplode slightly. My shipping brain brought on an alternate ending scene. Rated K for kissing and cuddling. Their exact ages haven't been confirmed, but I guess Connie and Steven would be 11/12. So no sex stuff, but some physical intimacy. Oneshot.


The sound of creaking floor boards and small foot steps. Steven awoke from his slumber.

He turned over to his other side on the couch to see who was walking down the stairs. It was none other than Connie, dressed in her night gown.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs, her eyes wide as Steven's eyes met hers. He glanced at his Dad who was sleeping on the other couch in the room. He was snoozing as soundly as ever, and it would take a lot to wake him, but still.

She stared at him for a moment, looking rather tense. What was she down here for? To get a glass of water? Or perhaps it was to watch the snow fall with him, as he suggested earlier that day. He thought about what he said, wanting to spend the whole night with her, at his house, watching the snow fall...but it was more than just that.

She observed his Dad for a few seconds before taking very quiet steps towards him. He wasn't able to take his eyes off her, and his heart was beating very fast. When she was closer he noticed that her face was red, and she looked nervous.

She crouched down with her knees bent, beside where Steven lay. Timidly, she slid her hand halfway through the blanket he was under, looking to the side and visibly blushing. Steven felt a mixture of surprise, confusion, nervousness, and...hope? He had a crush on this girl, his friend, for months. He didn't really have many friends his age, a girl nonetheless...And she was his best friend. She was so smart, and fun, and sweet, and pretty, even if she probably didn't think that about herself. But she was and Steven really liked her. Not in the way he liked Pearl, Amethyst, or Garnet, but in a different way. He did not know if she felt the same way about him, however, though he slowly took her hand.

She jumped a little and snapped her head to look directly at him. They stared into each other's eyes, their faces redder and their eyes wider than ever. No sounds were heard and no words were spoken, but it was as if their eyes communicated the feelings they meant to share but couldn't.

Suddenly, Connie moved herself from off the floor unto to couch, huddling herself under the blanket next to Steven. Steven became stiff as a stone.

"C-Connie...?" he whispered frantically, hoping as to not awaken his Dad. If he woke up, this would not be good. If Connie's parents came downstairs, he might as well say goodbye to Connie forever. What on earth was she-

All thought processes in Steven's mind were erased as Connie hugged him and held him close. This felt...wonderful. Steven had received hugs from other people, but never from a person he felt like this about. And they were so close...He couldn't explain it but it felt so good, and warm.

He put his arms around her and also held her tight. Even though she was taller than him by a head, her frame was small. He wanted to protect her from everything forever, he thought. They moved their hands and arms around each other's sides and backs, and their legs intertwined as they held each other close.

He looked at her, and she was smiling, with her eyes bright. "Steven..." she said, and then she buried her face in the crook of Steven's neck, nuzzling against it. Oh, he loved that...

When she brought her face up again, Steven put his hands in her hair and kissed her. Her lips were so soft, and Connie's eyes looked like they were a hazy and dream-like state. She kissed him back and they were just kissing like that for a couple minutes. The gem on Steven's stomach was glowing, and his brain was in la la land.

He stopped for a moment. "Connie...I think I love you."

She looked at him, so happy that Steven thought she would cry. "Steven, I-"

"Connie?" a voice said from upstairs. It was her mother, and Steven and Connie froze. "Connie, are you downstairs?"

Connie jolted from the couch as quietly as she could muster. "Yes, mother," she said, "just getting a glass of water."

"Oh, okay. Well goodnight then, sweetie." They then heard footsteps and an upstairs door close.

She turned around to Steven again, smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She whispered "I love you too" before rushing upstairs.

It was better than watching the snow.


End file.
